


Spread

by mythicalamity



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bad Bread Puns, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Link has a nice ass, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalamity/pseuds/mythicalamity
Summary: After smushing their faces in breads during Good Mythical More, Rhett is inspired to bury his face is hisfavoritebuns.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Spread

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMMORE #1804: What’s The Best Face-Smushing Bread? (Test) 🍞

“I thought you said we were just gonna put our faces in the bread!” Link exclaimed when they got back to the office for lunch between episodes. 

“What do you mean?” Rhett asked, knowing good and well what Link meant. “That’s all  _ I _ was doing out there. I put my face in the bread! That’s it!” Rhett could hardly suppress the giggle in his voice as he observed how wound up Link seemed to have gotten. Link on edge was one of his favorite Links. 

“Oh, that is such bullcrap.”

“What’s wrong? Were you experiencing anything else out there? Did the bread awaken anything in ya?” Rhett was on the verge of hysterics. “Did it get your yeast activated? Get your breadstick rising?” Rhett had given in and was full on belly laughing now. 

Link rolled his eyes. “That joke don’t even make no sense.”

“It’s funny!”

“Not even a little.”

“You can workshop it for me, baby. You can take my raw dough and... turn it into something tasty.”

“You need to calm down with these bad bread jokes. They’re stale before you’ve even got them out of the oven!”

“There we go, Link! Now we’re riffing.” Rhett put one arm around Link, and brought the other one up to stroke his lightly stubbled cheek. Link’s jaw was clenched, and Rhett hoped it was more for comedic effect than genuine stress. But sometimes it was hard to tell where the act ended and the anxiety began. Rhett liked to err on the side of care when it came to Link. “You know what might calm me down?”

Link’s only response came in the form of a light blush that crept up the tan skin of his slender neck, and rose up over his cheeks. 

“Pressing my face into all those baked goods was pretty relaxing. However, I still haven’t gotten to rest my cheeks in my favorite buns.”

“Are you…” Link swallowed hard. “You can’t be serious right now. We’re at work, man.”

“Then lock the door.”

Link didn’t even have to think about it before he was peeling himself away from Rhett’s embrace and securing their privacy with the click of the lock. 

Rhett could see Link’s enthusiasm in the bulge of his tight pants as he returned to stand in front of Rhett. 

Rhett set his hands on Link’s shoulders and slowly ran them down the length of his body to settle on his narrow hips. He strengthened his grip and abruptly spun Link around. He held Link’s hips firmly, pulling them back to press Link’s ass against the tops of his thighs. He rubbed his own hard-on against the small of Link’s back, letting him feel how much he wanted him. He kissed the back of Link’s neck, right at the nape where he knew it would make him shiver. He was even rewarded with a little squeak of a moan. 

“Bend over your desk for me,” Rhett whispered into his ear from behind him.

Link approached his desk on shaky legs, then awkwardly braced himself on his elbows to hunch over it. Rhett helped him to lower himself further, turning Link’s head to the side, planting a light kiss on his cheek, and then flattening his back for him. He reverently slid Link’s pants from his hips and pulled them down to bunch around his knees. 

Link growled a little, as Rhett had suspected he might - both frustrated and incredibly turned on by the restricted movement in his pants-bound legs. Rhett watched him shift his hips and legs a bit before he gave up and settled into more relaxed posture. 

“How do you feel?”

“Like this is pretty freakin’ weird.”

“I don’t think it looks weird,” Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off Link’s perky buns. He could imagine what it would feel like to sink his face into them. The surface of his skin would be cool, smooth and refreshing. Like dipping his face into a crystal clear stream. And then beneath the surface there’d be a warmth and softness, and burying his face… Fuck… He didn’t want to just  _ imagine _ anymore.

“Rhett?”

“I’m right here. You ready?” 

“I guess.”

“I’m gonna need you to be more ready than that.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Link assured him. “Do whatever ya like, Rhett. I’m… all purpose flour.”

“ _ All _ purposes, huh?” Rhett chuckled. “I like where your head’s at. But not quite as much as I’m gonna like where mine is gonna be.”

To Link’s credit, he held back from telling Rhett to just get on with it. 

Rhett settled down onto his knees behind Link. He allowed his head to feel heavy before letting his neck muscles go limp and dropping his face down against Link’s backside.

“Jesus, Rhett! You tryin’ to bounce yourself off me like a quarter?!”

Rhett didn’t respond. He just rested his face against Link’s skin. He began to hum and felt Link’s muscles stiffen. The pressure of Link’s skin against his own felt good, remarkably similar to how most of the breads had felt. Rhett closed his eyes and focused on the tactile sense of Link’s body blocking out his ability to see, and potentially his ability to even breathe. He couldn’t think of a more pleasant place to lose himself. It was unironically  _ peaceful _ .

Rhett kneaded his fingers into Link’s firm cheeks and hummed his exhale as he felt the tension diffuse from the muscles as they softened in his hands. Rhett’s cock ached as he heard Link whimper under his touch.

Rhett pulled his face back just enough that he could speak. “Gosh, you feel good in my hands.”

Link’s legs were straining in his pant legs. 

“Easy, honey. I can see how desperate you wanna spread yourself for me, and believe me - I appreciate you. But I want you to just relax yourself and let me open you up exactly how I want.”

“Rhett…” Link whined. “I’m gonna explode if you don’t touch me soon.”

“You’ve been to dinner with me enough to know that I don’t ever leave a scrap of bread untended to.” 

Link growled, but he stayed still.

Rhett lowered his face back down to Link’s cheeks, and nuzzled his nose between his cheeks. He could feel as Link’s muscles involuntarily seized up against his face and then reflexively relaxed.

Rhett brought his hands up to cup Link’s asscheeks and pull them apart to gain deeper access to his body. Rhett dragged his nose up and down Link’s valley between his supple mounds. Rhett angled his face to extend his tongue and lick a wet path down his center, and then retracing that shiny trail with his pointed nose. All the while, Rhett’s large hands continued to massage Link and pull him apart. 

“Gorgeous, honey,” Rhett’s voice dripped thick with hunger. 

“Good enough to eat?” Link husked, hope ringing clear in his question.

“Absolutely. I think you know how good you look right now. I can see in the way you got yourself all trimmed and ready for me.”

“That’s more than trimmed!”

“I see you, baby. I get so hard thinkin’ about you shaving yourself for me, and thinking of how I’m gonna appreciate the care you take in presenting yourself for me. I hope I can show you right now that those efforts are not wasted.”

To demonstrate his point, Rhett touched his tongue to Link’s desperate and wanting hole, twitching with anticipation, and flinching when Rhett’s tongue touched the delicate nerves rimming his entrance. 

Link moaned lyrically with the attention he was now receiving in full. 

“Feel nice?” Rhett asked, intentionally breathing warm heat against Link as he spoke.

“God, yes. Please...?”

Rhett smiled and refocused his efforts on making Link sing. 

He lapped at him, tracing his opening with both the tip of his tongue and the pads of his fingers. Blowing a warm stream of air over his glistening hole before diving back in for another taste. 

“Fuck me…” Link mumbled, voice going high pitched and desperate. “Fuck me, Rhett. I need it so bad.”

Rhett’s stomach fluttered as Link’s pleas landed on his ears. He pulled his face back, he sucked on a finger and then slid it deep inside of Link’s ass. He pumped his wrist a few times before removing it, and spreading him open again to gaze at his reddened open hole. He licked at the warm and tender skin before he used his fingers to fuck Link more deeply. Searching until he felt Link’s legs buckle and the wind left his lungs all at once. 

“Right there, huh?” Rhett asked confidently. He had long fingers and a frowning history of knowing Link’s body. He was no longer a total stranger to picking his locks. 

Link whimpered and grunted. Lost for words. 

Rhett worked his wrist at a gently increasing pace. His own dick throbbed in his pants, untouched and leaking in his briefs.

“You think about me fingering you like this when you’re shaving yourself for me?”

“Yeah, yeah I do!” Link cried out. 

“More’n that?” Rhett ventured. 

“Yeah. I think about…” Link lost his words in his panting. “Think about you cock. Think about you fucking me like that when I’m in the shower rinsing off. All smooth for you, I touch myself trying to imagine what your dick would feel like.”

_ God _ . Rhett wanted to know what that felt like, too. 

“Can you cum like this for me, honey?” Rhett asked, his own desperation beginning to come out in his voice, more and more unsteady with each thrust of his finger.

“Yes! I’m close. Just. Don’t stop doin’ what yer doin’. Right there, Rhett. Hmmmmmm. Fuck, it’s so good. I’m gonna—“

Link made a sticky mess on the front of his desk as he pulsed around Rhett’s finger, and ground his hips against the furniture. 

Rhett carefully slid his finger out of Link and then recklessly yanked at the zipper of his jeans getting his dick out as fast as he could. 

Rhett had been on edge since before he’d touched his tongue to Link’s asshole, and he was ready to burst.

“Don’t move,” he told Link with a shaking voice as he jerked himself off, not taking his eyes on Link’s sweet peach. Rhett grunted low in his throat as he stared at Link’s ass, feeling his orgasm coming on quickly. “Yessss,” he hissed as he began to paint Link’s buns with his own brand of egg wash, giving his perky ass a delicious looking shine. He rubbed his slowly softening cock through his own mess, riding out the high of his release. 

He tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed some tissues and some lotion to help clean and soothe Link’s lovingly used rear end. 

“Thanks,” Link said awkwardly. They had been playing these little sex games for a while, but neither of them ever seemed to know what to say  _ after _ . 

“I should be thanking you for letting me… I dunno. Have you like this?”

“You take good care of me,” Link shrugged. “But how about next time…”

“Next time?” Rhett said, already giddy at the prospect of a next time. 

“Yeah, next time, why don’t you give me your whole  _ baguette _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Rhinky to me @mythicalamity on Tumblr 🔥


End file.
